The journal of timeless warriors
by Adava
Summary: Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia have diceded to keep journals of what they think...NOTE:this is before the second game explanation inside...What do they feel, Can they get through it? I hope so!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of the golden sun characters are owned my your truly the only characters that I own are ones I made up.

* * *

Note: I have yet to complete the first game due to my idiocy… I was at the Venus lighthouse when I got tired of continuous death and decided to make a new game in one of my free save spots but in a hurry to save before my game boy advanced died I accidentally saved over my first game sop I have yet to get through with the game but I am once again stuck at the Venus lighthouse….also please don't coment on horrible spelling or taking a long time to write I may have writers block like I do know with my first story, "Living in hte Past". Thank You.

* * *

The Journals of Timeless Warriors 

Ch. 1 Isaac

* * *

It's been quite a while since the eruption...I've decided to make this journal since all I ever really say is "yes" or "no"... For you the reader whom I hope is not reading this My name is Isaac, I am an Venus adept. An adept is a person who can control some power from one of the four planets; Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. 

So far in my jorney I have teamed up with my bedt friend Garet to save the work from some freaks who stole the elemental stones...Garet is a mars adept. I have found a Jupiter adept named Ivan he can read minds. and gone to the mercury light house and found a mercury adept name Mia. (I think she's cute...)

I am curently outside of the venus lighthouse and I'm trying to become stronger, I know those freaks are in there and I need to find a way to stop them but right now...I'm too weak...

I have some bimbo following me called Iodem...All he ever does is nag..."Master Isaac we need to go to babi lighthouse and build not venus lighthouse and die!" he says many times a day...though I've told him many times he still will not leave me be or go to babi lighthouse on his own...he's afriad of the monsters...

We've been out here for about a week now training to fight with Saturos and Menardi (the freaks) they've captured felix and turned him also they have Kreden a scholar whom I've trained under when I was younger...there's also this sheba person who Iodem seems to worry about too much...I think she might be his lover or something...not sure...And Alex a betrayer who was once assistant to Mia...

* * *

It's been another day...training was good We found several "Waters of Life" those will come in handy...My Djinn are getting tired of all this training...though flint still seems to like it...oh my Djinn names are; Flint, Granite, Quartz, Ground, Sap, and Vine. I almost have all of them! 

We are now within Venus lighthouse but we still are going slow to train...I hope this wont be hard to do...I don't wish to die...I just want Jenna and Mom to be safe...and to get Kraden and Felix back...

This lighthouse is beautiful...I think it is making me stronger since, I am of that planet. I'm not sure what we should do leave it be and go home or continue...am I becoming afraid?

I feel as If I'm strengthening, but I still fear what may happen...I fear death...no...I can't do this now...I can't break down at this time...no...I must stay strong...I am Isaac...One of "few" words...I WILL save the world from Satauros and Menardi!And not even Felix can stop me!...Oh what am I saying... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I'm just going to try to kill some super villans and be on with my way... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ...I'm afraid... ...

* * *

Ok I know it's kinda odd...but I'm brain locked stressed and need more Ideas so if you can please suggest also I've almost beaten Satauros and Menardi but I can't beat their fusion...when I beat them I will go past the venus lighthouse! Adava! 


	2. Garet

Disclaimer: None of the Golden sun characters are my own, the only ones I own are one I've created.

* * *

Ch.2

Garet

* * *

I really don't want to be doing this right now…..Isaac made me…..What guy writes in a journal? I mean Ivan maybe but me…….I wouldn't If I didn't have to….Well So far in my life, I've been kicked out of my village, helped find someone named Hammet who didn't need to be found right then Kelay was handling it…Sigh….I met a girl….A guy….some djinn….and some evil fire nation freaks named Satauros and Menardi…. 

I have no entertainment….. Always bored……..Fighting just isn't enough…..I want more…..well um….

Ivan's telling me to hurry up on my entry …..I told him to shove off….These people are my friends but they get on my nerves with their worries and restrictions….I wanted to do colosso but no! Isaac had to do it! And all I got to do was sand in the side lines!

I never get ANY attention….I just want to…

Section un-legible there was a whole in the page.

Wow.. maybe I should do this more I'm a lot calmer! I regret ripping the page….oh well too late now, eh? I'm tired of just roaming around in the Venus lighthouse…I think Isaac is afraid of dieing but I know we'll just end up in a sanctum!

Ivan has been really quiet lately…. I wander what he's thinking about…. You know I don't really get mad at my friends its just I'm stressed and….I ….I don't want us to get hurt…..I don't want Mia to get hurt….

I still think we need to go ahead and try to kill them….Oh well I've got to go Ivan's really wanting to write his thoughts….

* * *

Ok…OK I know short chapter but Its hard to do a lot of stuff right now I should have the next chapter in soon so you won't be bored…After I do individual entries for each member I'm add entries to the same chapter! Thanks for reading Adava. 


End file.
